Concierto
by Daryaak
Summary: Imagínense ésto: A una Hermione y a un Draco de negro, un Harry y un Ron en un lugar donde no vienen y horrorizados... una mejor amiga de Draco... y los cinco en el Concierto de My Chemical Romance... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Bueno, esta es una historia de unos pocos capítulos (aún no sñe cuantos, pero menos de diez), y trata sobe el concierto de My Chemical Romance aquí en Chile (aunque ambientado en Londres, pero todo lo que describo es por lo que vi aquí). Lo he estado escribiendo, ya que fui al concirto y quiero compartir con uds. la experiencia. Eso si no estuve en el puesto que puse a nuestros protagonistas... me hubiese gustado, pero luego del conierto... era la priemra vez que iba a uno de ese estilo, así que preferí ir a una parte más calmada, ¡pero lo pasé bien igual!

Espero que lo disfruten...

¡Ah! _Importante_ para las personas que leen mi _historia_ **"Adopción"**. Tengo que decir que, lamentablemente (y de nuevo... ¬¬), el computador donde escribo la historia está malo. Sé que quizás no es escusa, pero ahí empecé el siguiente capítulo y no lo quiero cambiar, porque me estaba quedando muy bien. Por ello, he de informarles que van a tener que esperar un tiempo para leerlo, pero de veras que los/las voy a compensar con lo bueno que está...

Gracias por su comprensión y... ¡espero que disfruten esta historia! No es larga... y sí tiene romance, aunque no pareciera...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Concierto**

_By_

_Lithit M-P_

_**Capítulo 1**_

- ¡Mamá, por favor! – exclamó una chica de diecisiete años. Juntó sus manos y se arrodilló frente su madre, en una clara posición de plegaria – Es lo único que te voy a pedir. ¡Es que amo a ese grupo! Déjame ir… ¿porfis? – puso su carita más tierna.

La madre de la joven la miró entre seria y divertida.

- Puede ser peligroso.

- No lo es – negó rápidamente su hija - ¡Por favor!

La mujer miró dudosamente a su hija, hasta que soltó un suspiro resignado.

- De acuerdo – la chica se puso de pie con un grito de júbilo y abrazó a su madre.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – decía la joven contenta.

- Pero no vas si vas sola – aseguró su madre.

- No voy a ir sola, te lo aseguro – dijo la chica, acordándose de repente que una compañera de curso también iba a ir, aunque nunca se habían hablado. Bueno, al fin del año anterior sí, y todo porque descubrieron que les encantaba un mismo grupo.

- Bien, hoy día te compraré la entrada, ¿cuándo es? – preguntó la mujer de pelo castaño.

- El 24 de Julio – respondió la chica. Corrió hacia su dormitorio y saltó de alegría. Puso uno de los Cds que tenía, y lo puso con la música bien alta mientras que agarraba una de sus colonias como micrófono y se ponía a cantar - _¡I'm not okay! __¡I'm not okeeeey! ¡I'm not okeeeeeeey! ¡You wear me oooooooout!_

Estaba tan entretenida cantando, que no se dio cuenta que dos personas habían entrado a su dormitorio.

- Herm, ¿de nuevo escuchando esa música tan horrible? – preguntó, o más bien gritó, una voz que Hermione reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La habían pillado en una situación bastante vergonzosa - ¡Y no es horrible!

- Eso es tarro, Hermione – alegó Ron mientras Harry asentía.

- Sea tarro o no, igual voy a ir al concierto – se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ambos.

- No puedes ir – negó Ron.

- ¿Perdón? – Hermione lo miró, incrédula.

- Que no vas a ir, ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser? – la miró con el ceño.

- Mira, Ron, aprecio mucho el que te preocupes por mí, pero, para tu mayor información, me da exactamente lo mismo. Es mi grupo favorito y no me lo voy a perder – alegó Hermione.

- Entonces iremos contigo – dijo éste, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Harry y Hermione. La joven le bajó el volumen a su mini equipo y se volvió hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¿Iremos? – Harry lo miró – Disculpa que te diga esto, pero me has metido en algo en lo que NO me quiero meter – miró a su amigo ofendido - ¿piensas ir a un concierto a escuchar éso? – apuntó el equipo.

- Sí, Hermione no puede ir sola, y yo tampoco, así que estás obligado a ir – respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón. La cerró y se cruzó de brazos.

- Vas a tener que compensarnos por este gran sacrificio, Hermione – le dijo y ésta sólo sonrió.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos celestes oscuros. Se paró de un salto y fue directo al estudio de su padre - ¡Papá! – Exclamó entrando sin tocar, cosa que recordó al ver la mirada de su padre – Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente -, pero te tengo que pedir algo, y, por favor, no me digas que no – lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hombre fijando toda su atención en su hija.

- ¿Me dejarías ir al concierto de My Chemical Romance? – le preguntó suplicante.

- ¿Ese grupo tan tarro? – preguntó él y ella alegó que no era tarro, para luego asentir – Sólo si vas con alguien.

- Claro, tengo la persona perfecta para que me acompañe – le sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el salón de su gran mansión. Tomó polvos Flu y se dirigió hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Al llegar, la recibió una sonriente Narcisa -. Hola, tía – le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Está Draco?

- Sí, en su pieza – respondió la mujer y la pelinegra se fue corriendo hacia allí, bajo la extrañada mirada de Narcisa.

- La joven subió escaleras, dobló pasillos y esquivó varias cosas tiradas hasta llegar al dormitorio del rubio, abrió la puerta de golpe, gritando el nombre del chico, sin darse cuenta que éste se estaba vistiendo.

- ¡Susan! – Exclamó, sorprendido y olvidándose que sus pantalones estaban sin abrochar, pero, al recordarlo, un imperceptible rubor cubrió sus mejillas, aunque actuó como si no le hubiese importado, pero ella lo conocía muy bien - ¡Me estoy vistiendo! ¿Puedes esperar afuera?

- No te preocupes, Draco, sólo abróchate los pantalones y ya podemos hablar – dijo ella con tranquilidad. No estaba para nada sorprendida, ya que desde pequeña siempre veía a su padre vistiéndose, por ello no le llamaba la tención para nada, aparte que el rubio era su mejor amigo, no lo iba a estar mirando como para liar con él, ¿no? El rubio le hizo caso a su amiga y se abrochó el pantalón negro, que le quedaba suelto, aunque hacia abajo se iba haciendo más angosto (Pantalones de corte recto), el cual le dejaba a la vista el comienzo del trasero, bueno, más bien su boxer negro. Se puso una polera negra con unas rayas en el pecho plomas. Se podría decir que usaba las poleras una talla menos a las que debería usar, ya que le gustaba como le quedaban las una talla más chica que las de su talla. Se puso sus Converse negras con blanco, se puso el cinturón negro con calaveras, se revolvió el pelo con su mano derecha y se volvió hacia su amiga.

- Bueno, estoy listo – se acercó y le dio un beso y un abrazo de saludos, siendo ambos correspondidos con el mismo cariño - ¿Por qué venías tan apurada?

- Es que te vengo a hacer una proposición – le respondió su amiga sentándose en la cama y mirando su muñequera negra con unas extrañas formas en blanco. Tenía puesta una polera en 'v' que no era ajustada, pero si resaltaba su figura. Tenía unos pantalones negros con ligeros tajos en los muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas. También se le veía el inicio del trasero, siendo tapado por unos calzones color negro. Llevaba Converse negras, igual que su amigo, su corte escalonado, en 'v', con algunas capas y las chasquillas hacia el lado y sus ojos delineados con negro.

- ¿Qué proposición? – preguntó interesado el Slytherin.

Su amiga sonrió de una forma que decía claramente: _"Te vengo a pedir un favor"_. El rubio suspiró, preparándose para lo que sea que le quería pedir su amiga, más bien su hermana, pero nadie lo preparó para lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

- ¿Me acompañas al concierto de My Chemical Romance?

La miró atónito. ¿Él? ¿Ir al concierto de ese grupo?

- ¿Estás loca? – la miró – Tú bien sabes que no me gusta ese grupo.

- No, yo bien sé que a ti no te gusta admitir que te encanta ese grupo, que te sabes todas las canciones y que te mueres por decir que sí, porque te mueres por verlos en vivo – dijo la pelinegra y Draco la miró, incrédulo, aunque sabiendo que era verdad.

- Claro que eso no es verdad – pero su orgullo siempre le impedía decir ciertas verdades. Le dio la espalda a su amiga.

- Draco, por favor – Susan se puso frente el chico y cerró el puño en la polera del joven a ambos costados -, que si no vas mi padre no me dejará ir, y no me quiero perder el ver aquel grupo, ¡menos a Gerard Way! Por favor – el rubio sólo negó, aunque por dentro se moría por decir que sí -. Hazlo por mí.

El joven Malfoy pensó que esa era la mejor excusa para decir que sí.

- De acuerdo – la joven dio un grito de alegría y lo abrazo, mientras Draco sonreía contento sin que ella lo viera. Le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello con ternura -, pero conste que es sólo por ti. Aparte que alguien te puede hacer algo y eso no lo voy a permitir.

- Sí, excusas, sólo vas porque quieres – el rubio abrió la boca para alegar, pero Susan aún no terminaba -, aparte que te he escuchado tocar la guitarra eléctrica, y son canciones de ellos.

Ahora sí que Draco estaba sorprendido, nadie, excepto su madre, sabía que él tocaba la guitarra, regalo de ella misma al saber que el rubio quería una, pero era un secreto, ¿cómo lo puso haber sabido ella?

- ¿Cómo…? – las palabras no salían de su boca.

- No se lo he dicho a nadie – dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa -. Por cierto, la tocas muy bien.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran, pero no de la forma en que siempre lo hacían su madre y su amiga, de forma tan cariñosa, haciéndolo sentir bien.

Ambos se conocían desde que tenían memoria, y por ello eran inseparables. Los padres de ambos pensaron que ellos iban a ser novios, pero cuan equivocados estaban, ya que ellos se amaban, sí, pero como hermanos, no como novios. Siempre que estaban solos, sacaban a su verdadero yo, pero en público eran fríos, arrogantes e intimidables, pero bajo todo aquello, había corazones que latían con fuerza. Ahora que la madre de Susan y el padre de Draco estaban en Azkaban, todos estaban más relajados. Draco y Susan no querían a ambos, ya que sabían lo malos que eran, y que, aparte, eran amantes. Los habían descubierto, y eso hizo que los odiaran más.

- Debería ir a decirle a mi padre que vas a acompañarme – dijo con voz adormilada Susan, mientras hacía extrañas formas con sus dedos en el pecho de Draco. Estaban estirados en la cama, luego de estar fantaseando sobre el concierto, ella siendo abrazada por el rubio.

- Sí, deberías, o sino te quedas sin ver a tu Gerard Way – dijo divertido el rubio, recibiendo un ligero golpe en su estómago, cortesía de Susan Watson - ¡Hey! ¡No me maltrates! – exclamó con fingido resentimiento, sólo recibiendo la risa de ella. Sonrió contento y le acarició el cabello, siempre liso y suave.

- Bien, luego del almuerzo ven a mi casa con tu mamá, papá estará feliz de verla – ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que tanto el padre de Susan como la madre de Draco se gustaban, y ellos sospechaban que desde siempre. _"Aún tu madre tiene edad para quedar embarazada"_ – había dicho Susan divertida -, así cantamos algunas canciones – se despegó del rubio y se sentó en la cama, arreglándose el cabello. Se puso de pie y se volteó para quedar cara a cara con su amigo que ya estaba de pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida -. Nos vemos – salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a su casa, despidiéndose de Narcisa en el camino.

Estaba lleno de gente mayoritariamente vestida de negro, y también con poleras del grupo, donde salía su foto o simplemente el nombre. Todos los fans estaban bastante emocionados, en realidad todos, excepto un par de chicos que miraban a su alrededor como si estuvieran rodeados de Mortífagos.

- No me gusta para nada ésto – dijo Ron mirando a un par de chicos vestidos completamente de negro y, según él, de extraña apariencia.

- No exageres – Hermione se volvió hacia él, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -, son todos normales.

- Créeme, Hermione, que si no te conociéramos, diríamos que eres igual de rara que ellos – Harry apuntó a un grupo de fanáticos, que cantaban una de sus canciones.

- Es sólo apariencia, chicos, no exageren – suspiró derrotada. Ella también estaba vestida de negro y con los ojos delineados del mismo color, pero seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger que sus amigos conocían.

Los tres estaban en una de las filas, aunque, según Hermione, bastante atrás, ya que ella quería escoger el mejor lugar. Miró a su alrededor emocionada.

- Chicos, si no quieren entrar, no entren – los miró con seriedad -, lo más seguro es que no se sientan cómodos.

- No importa – Ron también la miró serio -, no te dejaremos sola.

Hermione soltó un suspiro resignado, cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Se volvió y vio que en el primer lugar de la fila donde estaban había una chica que agitaba la mano para que se acercara.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! – exclamó y los tres se dirigieron hacia la pelinegra, que también estaba bastante emocionada.

- ¡Hermione! – la abrazó, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ron, Harry y el acompañante de la joven – Sabía que te vería.

- Obvio que sí – se volvió hacia el acompañante de la chica y no pudo evitar sorprenderse - ¡Malfoy! ¡Qué sorpresa! – se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que Hermione recordó lo mal educada que estaba siendo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, dejando sorprendidos nuevamente a sus dos amigos, y también al rubio. Le sonrió – Un gusto verte aquí – los miró a ambos -. Espero que hayamos comprado las entradas para estar en el mismo lugar.

- Preferenciales – aclaró Susan, mostrándolas -. Tú sabes, hay que estar al lado del escenario, aparte que tengo que ver de cerca a mi Gerard Way – en sus ojos aparecieron estrellitas.

- Verdad que a ti te encanta Gee – rió Hermione.

- Vengan, pónganse con nosotros – los tres amigos se pudieron junto a los dos Slytherin.

- ¿A qué hora llegaron? – preguntó Hermione.

- A las diez – respondió un cansado Draco. Luego miró a su amiga -. Fanática – murmuró para sí.

- Igual que tú – contestó ella con una sonrisa, y su amigo sólo le mandó una asesina mirada.

- Nosotros también tenemos Preferenciales – Hermione sonrió -. No puedo esperar más, quiero que entremos, ¡ya!

- Ésto es horrible – murmuró Harry y Ron asintió.

- Por favor, hagan una fila – dijo uno de los guardias y todos hicieron caso, empujándose unos a otros.

Hermione quedó justo delante de Draco y alguien la empujó por detrás, haciendo que chocara con la espalda del adolescente. Se ruborizó ante la intensa mirada del rubio.

- Yo… yo lo siento – murmuró avergonzada.

- No hay problema – le sonrió y se puso tras ella -. Para que no te empujen – la miró con los ojos brillantes y ella sólo sonrió.

- ¿No estás emocionado? – lo miró, curiosa.

- Bueno… me gusta el grupo, ¿pero para qué ponerse como tú y Susan?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Que los vas a ver en vivo! – exclamó Hermione y Draco rió divertido. Hermione se ruborizó.

- ¿Te interesa ver a alguien en especial del grupo? – le preguntó Draco tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- A Mike – respondió Hermione -. Es tan lindo, le gana a Gerard.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó Susan, sobresaltando a ambos chicos, que la miraron asustados.

- Claro que es verdad – dijo Hermione con calma -. Es hermoso.

- Mentira, es mucho más lindo Gerard – contraatacó Susan.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Qué sí!

- ¡Que no, dicen!

- ¡Te dicen que sí!

- ¡Ya cállense las dos que desesperan! – exclamó un irritado Draco y ambas lo miraron – Para que no peleen más, los dos son igual de lindos – ironizó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -. Al fin y al cabo son hermanos, ¿no? Se parecen, así que me imagino que igual encuentran lindo al otro.

Ambas chicas abrieron la boca para alegar, pero se dieron cuenta que el joven Malfoy tenía razón y ambas la cerraron y se cruzaron de brazos, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué decidiste en meternos aquí, Ron? – Preguntó Harry - ¡Hasta Malfoy está más cómodo entre nosotros! ¡¡Y está rodeado de muggles!!

- Vinimos por Hermione – aseguró Ron y Harry suspiró, derrotado.

- Lo más seguro es que entremos y va a estar de lo más feliz – lo miró con enojo fingido.

- Ya cálmate, quizás sea divertido.

Harry enarcó una ceja, un claro gesto de decir _"no te creo nada"_.

- Bien, Draco, tienes razón – aceptó Susan -. Mike también es lindo.

- Sí, y Gerard también – aceptó Hermione.

- Pero Gerard/Mike es más lindo – exclamaron ambas y se miraron, con claros rayos pasando por sus ojos, muestra de rivalidad, pero luego rieron.

- Lo importante es que los vamos a ver – dijo Hermione, contenta. Miró a su alrededor y, al ver que ningún guardia ni nadie miraba, tomó el bolso que tenía y lo abrió. Dentro había una cámara de video y otra fotográfica. Ambas hechizadas para que no usaran pilas.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Draco, contento de que la pelea al fin terminara.

- Cámaras. Una fotográfica y otra de video – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y para qué sirven? – preguntó interesada Susan.

- La de video es para grabar. La voy a encantar de al forma, que va a estar invisible y puesta en la mejor posición para grabar el concierto entero – sus ojos brillaron -. Y la fotográfica también la voy a encantar. Es para sacar fotos. Aparte que tengo mi celular – lo sacó de su pantalón, color negro y de corte recto -. Puedo grabar y sacar fotos. Voy a tener muy buenos recuerdos de ésto.

Los dos Slytherin miraron a la castaña sorprendidos. ¿Tantas cosas llevaba?

- ¡Me tienes que mandar esas cosas! – exclamó Susan – Tengo que tener aquel buenísimo recuerdo.

- Claro, te daré una copia. Eso si necesitas una tele. Así podrás ver el video.

- ¿Una qué? – preguntó la chica, pero se vio interrumpida por el grito emocionado de todo el mundo, ya que los guardias se posicionaron para dejar entrar a la gente. Hermione sabía que todo el mundo estaba tan interesado en llegar primero, que sacó su varita y achicó el bolso hasta guardarlo en su bolsillo. Movió la manos, nerviosa y emocionada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Susan. Siendo los primeros de la fila, pasaron de inmediato sus entradas y luego corrieron hacia donde les decían. Al llegar, les revisaron nuevamente las entradas y las y las cortaron, dándole un pedazo y luego corrieron hacia el lugar hasta quedar frente la reja blanca, al frente del escenario.

- Harry, Ron – Hermione se volvió hacia sus amigos - ¿Seguros? ¿No se quieren ir?

Ambos la miraron, para luego ver, detrás de su amiga, la mirada y sonrisa burlona que les mandaba Malfoy. No, eran valientes, y no le iban a dar en el gusto a Malfoy.

- Claro que sí, lo vamos a pasar súper, ¿verdad? – Ron se volvió hacia Harry y éste asintió.

- Bien – Hermione los miró no muy convencida, pero luego les dijo que formaran un círculo a su alrededor, pero sin perder el puesto que habían encontrado. Sacó el bolso, lo agrandó y hechizó ambas cosas para que fueran invisibles para todos, menos para ella. Las elevó sobre su cabeza e hizo que grabara de tal forma que quedara como si lo estuviera grabando alguien profesional, y que la cámara sacara fotos por doquier, total, luego vería cuáles servían. Volvió a achicar el bolso y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

La gente empezó a llegar y los empezaron a apretar en la reja, y luego, tuvieron que esperar hasta que saliera al grupo.

* * *

Bueno... aquí temrina la primera parte... todo era bastante parecido... claro que no mencioné que eran nuas cinco largas filas y que estábamos todos al sol... ¬¬... pero la espera valió la pena... ...

El siguiente capítulo, para las personas que les gustó la historia y, especialmente, les gusta el grupo o lo fueron a ver, viene la descripción del concierto. Voy a mirar agunos videos para recordar bien, y los que no están, inventaré algo, jeje... Si es muy largo el siguiente capítulo, lo voy a deividir en dos... o si enr ealidad son muy largos, los seguiré dividiendo...

Bueno... gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre digo, si es que quieren me pueden dejar un review... _**no** es obligación_...

¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno... aquí está el segudno capítulo... parece que van a ser más de dos, y, definitivamente, más de tres, ya que, al describir y todo, uso bastantes palabras, así que creo que tendrán fic para rato, jeje...

Bueno... espero que este cap. les guste, que en realidad yo lo encuentro bueno...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Merlín, esto es terrible – Susan estaba siendo aplastada contra la reja, igual que al resto de su grupo - ¿Cuánto faltará? – Todos se encogieron de hombros - ¡¿PUEDEN PARAR?! – Exclamó dándose vuelta y enfrentando a la gente - ¡¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE AÚN NO EMPIEEZA EL CONCIRTO?! ¡ME APLASTAN! – Las personas la miraron y ella empujó a algunas – Hacia atrás. Cuando empiece el concierto pueden aplastarme todo lo que quieran mientras no me corran mano, pero ahora DÉJENME RESPIRAR – los miró enojada - ¿Todos los muggles son iguales? – le preguntó al trío.

- En realidad sólo cuando hay conciertos – respondió Hermione entrecortadamente. Miró hacia al frente y vio a un guardia -. Disculpe, ¿tiene agua?

El guardia, vestido con pantalones negros y una chaqueta verde chillón, le pasó un vaso con agua, agua que despareció en cinco segundos.

- ¡Hace calor! – exclamó alguien.

- ¡Queremos agua! – exclamó otra persona, y luego de eso, chorros de agua salieron de quien sabe donde y les empezaron a tirar.

- ¿Cuánto faltará? – preguntó Draco algo arto de que lo estuvieran aplastando. Miró asesinamente hacia atrás, pero nadie lo miró. Eso lo cabreó más.

- Se suponía que iba a empezar a las siete y media – respondió Hermione, que era la más calmada del grupo.

- ¿Y por qué en la pantalla sale que va a empezar a las nueve? – preguntó Ron, con su estómago pegado a la reja, lo cual lo dejaba sin respiración. Empujó hacia atrás hasta separarse un poco y tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que lo empujaran de nuevo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho que tenían que acompañar a Hermione. ¡Aquello no iba con él! _"Muggles locos"_ – pensó.

El grupo entero miró la pantalla y vio, en efecto, que ahí decía que iba a empezar a las nueve.

- No puede ser – gimió Susan - ¿Esperar unas dos horas?

- Una hora y media – corrigió Hermione. Susan la miró -. Son las siete y media.

Susan suspiró y apoyó la frente en la reja, quedando encorvada y con el trasero parado.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Draco fríamente a un hombre. En realidad sabía que miraba.

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? – espetó Draco poniéndose delante de una ya incorporada Susan – Imbécil – murmuró y cambió de lugar con Susan, así quedando entre ella y Hermione.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? – preguntó Hermione mirándolos preocupada.

- Sí, sólo que no podemos respirar – respondió un irónico Ron. Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

- No te preocupes, sobreviviremos – le dijo a la castaña.

- Les dije que no vinieran – Hermione los miró con culpabilidad.

- No te preocupes – dijo Harry. La gente se movió y quedó justo detrás de Susan.

- Mejor que estés ahí, Potter – escuchó la voz de Draco a su lado -. Que sino se aprovechan de ellas los muggles degenerados.

Él asintió y también agradeció que Malfoy estuviera detrás de Hermione. En realidad no le desagradaba tanto el grupo. Le gustaban unas tres canciones (de hecho las más lentas, que eran en las que no gritaban), pero estaba de acuerdo con Ron: fue un error haber venido al concierto.

- De veras esto es enfermante – escuchó que decía Susan.

- Susan, todo el mundo sabes que eres buena para quejarte, pero no tienes por qué recordarlo cada cinco minutos – dijo Draco y Hermione soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo. Susan la miró asesinamente.

- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente a la vez que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Susan se volvió hacia Draco, moviéndose con dificultad.

- Podrías dejar de ser tan odioso aunque sea hoy día, que vas a ver a tu grupo favorito, Draco – le sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Draco la miró fríamente y luego suspiró resignado. Siempre tenían aquel tipo de peleas, pero luego reían. No podían pasar tanto tiempo peleados.

- ¡Oiga! – Exclamó la pelinegra a un guardia, sin ser escuchada - ¡OIGA! ¡Yujú! – el señor la miró - ¡Al fin! ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el concierto? ¿No ve que todos queremos ver al grupo?

- Una hora – respondió el guardia.

_Long ago _

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again _

_We are so far from you_

Un grupo empezó a cantar una canción, y luego le siguió el resto de los fans. Había que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma, ¿y qué mejor que cantando las canciones de tu grupo favorito?

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break) _

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight _

Ron y Harry miraban a su alrededor sin entender. Miraron a su amiga vieron que cantaba igual de emocionada que el resto. ¡Incluso McFly y Malfoy cantaban! Vieron que saltaban y movían en brazo hacia arriba y abajo. Todo el mundo cantaba.

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight_

En este parte, algunas personas, entre ellas Draco, Susan y Hermione, movieron la cabeza arriba y abajo, a un ritmo que sólo estaba en sus cabezas. Luego volvieron a saltar.

_Came a time _

_When every star falls_

_Brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Y luego algunos volvieron a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras que otros seguían saltando.

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

La mayoría de los fans se quedaron quietos, y sólo movieron el bazo, mientras gritaban-cantaban la parte que venía.

_Can you hear me? _

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again, when both our cars collide_

Y volvieron a saltar y mover la cabeza. El brazo no había estado quieto desde que había empezado la canción. Tres magos estaban bastante emocionados. Al fin el rubio decidió dejar de lado las apariencias y disfrutar, ¡y qué mejor que cantar esa canción que era buenísima! ¡Era obvio que la iban a tocar en el concierto! Y sería una de las mejores.

_What's the worst that I can say_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long Not and goodnight_

Cuando terminó, todos gritaron y aplaudieron, y luego empezaron a gritar otra cosa.

- ¡MCR! ¡MCR! ¡MCR! ¡MCR! – todos lo gritaban (decían las letras en inglés).

- ¡Qué salgan ya! – gritó alguien.

- ¡Sí, que salgan! – gritó un grupo, mientras que el resto no dejaba de gritar las iniciales del grupo.

- ¡MCR! – gritaba Hermione con el brazo en alto.

De repente alguien se subió al escenario y tomó una guitarra eléctrica y tocó unas cuerdas. Todo el mundo gritó emocionado, pero, lamentablemente, era solamente una persona que estaba verificando el sonido de los instrumentos. Siguieron gritando emocionados cuando subía una persona para verificar le sonido de los instrumentos y del micrófono, o cuando prendían y apagaban las luces, viendo si estaban bien y buenas.

Cuando empezaron a gritar 'MCR', todo el mundo empujó hacia delante haciendo que las personas que estaban en la reja quedaran aplastadas, pero ésta vez al grupo de magos (excepto a dos de ellos), no le importó, porque estaban igual de emocionados.

Pasaron el tiempo cantando de vez en cuando, mientras les tiraban agua, o unos hablando de una que otra cosa. Volvieron a empujar y Draco quedó pegado a la espalada de Hermione y, para no caer, tuvo que afirmarse de la reja, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la chica. Los dos aguantaron la respiración y un escalofrío les recorrió de pies a cabeza. La respiración de Draco dio de lleno en la nuca de la castaña. Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato.

- Lo siento – dijo de inmediato el chico tratando de separarse, cosa imposible.

- No importa – dijo Hermione y volteó la cara, sonriéndole -. Así que al final sí que te gusta el grupo – dijo para pasar el momento aún incómodo, ya que Draco no se podía separar de la espalda de la chica.

- Sí, a disfrutar este día, que va a ser uno de los mejores de mi vida – dijo Draco y Hermione rió, asintiendo.

- Sí, uno de los mejores.

Pasaron diez minutos y las luces se apagaron, dejando a todo el mundo a oscuras. Todos gritaron completamente emocionados, y vieron como una sombra se posicionada tras la batería.

- ¡Ese es Bob! – exclamó Hermione.

- ¡Mira, Ray! – exclamó Susan y todos vieron como el guitarrista tomaba posición en el lado derecho del escenario.

- ¡Ese debe ser Frank! – exclamó Draco, apuntando a la persona que había tomado una guitarra que estaba al lado izquierdo del escenario.

- ¡Podría ser Mike! – exclamó Susan. Gritándose era la única forma de comunicase con el griterío.

- ¡No! – Hermione negó - ¡Es él! – ahora Hermione estaba más que emocionada. ¡Estaba viendo a su amor platónico! Y lo mejor, ¡lo podía ver de cerca, mucho más de lo que veía a los guitarristas!

- No… ese es… ¡Gerard! – exclamó Susan. Ahora apenas se podía escuchar por los gritos. Al vocalista se posicionó al medio del escenario y al frente del grupo de magos. Todo el mundo gritó aún más.

- ¡¿Cómo está Londreseees?! – dijo a través del micrófono y todo el mundo gritó moviendo la mano.

Desde que habían empezado a salir los integrantes del grupo, Ron y Harry no sabían qué hacer. ¡No entendían nada! La gente los aplastaba aún más y, aparte, les gritaban en el oído. Habían escuchado la conversación entre los Slytherin y su amiga, y la verdad es que no habían entendido nada.

La música empezó a sonar bastante fuerte, pero eso no incomodó a los fans.

- ¡This Is How I Disappear! – Gritó Hermione y ella con Susan y Draco empezaron a saltar.

Gerard Way se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar, con todos sus fans siguiéndole.

_To un-explain the unforgivable,_

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show._

Puso un pie sobre uno de los parlantes y dejó lo que tiene al micrófono de forma diagonal.

_By streetlight this dark night,_

_A séance down below._

_There're things that I have done,_

_You never should ever know!_

En esta parte sacó al micrófono y se empezó a mover por el escenario, bajo los gritos ensordecedores del público.

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

Se quedó quieto al medio del escenario y siguió cantando, sin dejar de mover la pierna izquierda y mover y hacer gestos de vez en cuando con la mano, izquierda también.

_Who walks among the famous living dead?_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed._

_And if you could talk to me,_

_Tell me if it's so,_

_That all the good girls go to heaven._

Puso el micrófono mirando hacia el público.

_- Well, heaven knows_ – cantaron los fans. Draco, Susan y Hermione saltaban, gritaban, cantaban y movían el brazo emocionados, mientras que Harry y Ron no sabían qué hacer.

Volvió a poner el micrófono donde estaba al principio, y lo agarró con las dos manos.

_That without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out._

_I'm really not so with you anymore._

_I'm just a ghost,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore._

Volvió a sacar el micrófono y se empezó a mover por el escenario, levantando una mano. Todo el mundo gritaba y aplastaba a la gente, pero esta vez, a Susan no le importó para nada. Caminó para atrás, dándole la espalda a su fans, luego volvió al centro del escenario y puso el micrófono nuevamente, agarrándolo con las dos manos.

_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?_

_Let me go, fuck!_

_So, you can, well now so, you can_

_I'm so far away from you._

_Well now so, you can._

Puso el pie nuevamente en el parlante.

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_Whoa, whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)_

_Whoa, whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)_

Sacó el micrófono y se puso al lado de lo que lo sujeta, y cantó el final.

_Forever, forever now!_

Levantó el brazo y el público gritó sin parar de saltar ni mover el brazo. Gerard se fue para atrás sin bajar el brazo y luego volvió hacia el frente del escenario.

- ¡Es lo mejor! – gritó Hermione, quien ya estaba sin vos, ¡y era sólo una canción!

- ¡Gerard, te amo! – gritó Susan y Draco rió. Los tres estaban ya sin vos, pero no les importó, y gritaron más cuando empezó la siguiente canción, al darse cuenta cuál era.

* * *

Bueno... aquí termina el cap.

Vi un video de youtube para poder poner los gestos que hacía Gerard, y les aviso que sólo recuerdo las dos primeras canciones con las que empezó y con la que terminó, por ello, las otras las voy a poner al azar, no en el orden que salieron en realidad.

Espero que les haya gustado y, si quieren saber mejor cómo fue el concierto, en youtube hay videos, sólo busquen por "My Chemical Romance en Chile", ahí saldran varios videos. No todos se ven ni escuchan excelentes, ya que fueron grabados por celular, jeje, pero hay dos que fueron grabado por cámaras, y esos se escuchan basante bien, pero creo que no se ven excelentes, pero son los mejores...

Gracias por leer y, si quieren, me dejan un review...

¡Cuidense!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
